Forum:Rosemary Adams
Name: '''Rosemary "Rosie" Adams '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''District 12 '''Personality: '''Even though she is kind, she has a rather rebellious streak. Her nature consists of mostly being of watchful, deceiveing, manipulative, and cheery. When someone threats to hurt/kill her or anyone else, she loses control of her temper and would try to kill the one who threats, which is one reason why her friend, Grace Boìnettè, would do her best to keep her from going on. She would - at times - would joke teasingly but turns dead serious as soon as the joke escapes her lips. She is distant to others most of the time, since the replaying of her father's death (same accident with Gale's and Katniss' fathers.) when she went there to send her father his lunch which he left at home.) '''History: '''She was born to a couple with 6 - including her - siblings, her as the third eldest. Her two older brothers died as being tributes - one a different year - and was forced to help provide her family by hunting as well - but goes in deeper in the woods - until her mother finally found work at the Hob. When she was 11, her father went off to work in the mines but left his lunch, and being instructed by her mother to bring it, went to the mines, when the deadly explosion brought out - with her and her father a tunnel below the entrance - was ordered to run to the elevator to get to the top, only for it to malfunction and trapping her in for several days. After finding the dead bodies, a Peacemaker found her and sent her back to her family, only to find her mother dying from a whipping after actually going into the woods in search of her. Her other 3 siblings were seperated and sent to other relatives in Districts 3, 4, and 6, leaving her in 12 since they had only 3 other relatives. She stayed in the same home, but only finds the problems of food. She signs up for tesserae each year from then on, so probably having her name only below the 20s. '''Appearance: '''She has blonde hair with greyish-blue eyes, since both her parents were from the Seam, and went into the District's town. Her skin-tone is fair, has a scar on her wrists, hands, and left cheek when she was engulfed in the elevator in the incident. Her cheeks are some-what rosy yet hollow, and her height is simply of 5'10. A knife would usually be strapped to her everyday-worn belt. '''Weapons/Skills: Her ability is that she knows how to turn sleep syrup into evaporating gas, she puts them into pods she makes in her arrows, this helps her give her a head start, especially in the Games, she uses this to kill the strongest if they prove they are a threat. She knows how to use knives and swords and how to throw a spear, this results to the danger anyone will fall into their shoulders She can swim fast and run, she knows how to jump from tree to tree without breaking anything. Her eyes and ears are her primary use to surviving, and uses this to hunt outside the barriers of District Twelve.h(fill this in! :) that HATHAWAY runaway~ 12:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC)) It's quite good but you can't make a character yet. I'm sorry. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 14:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC)